


Mama

by ValhallaPeach



Series: Human AU: Bunny and Jack [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Bunny and Jack are Sophie and Jamie's parents, Bunny and Jack are married, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Human Bunny, Human Jack, Jack is a nervous virgin, M/M, North is Jack's dad, Oral Sex, Pitch is a jerk, Teenage human Bunny, Teenage human Jack, mention of masturbation, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValhallaPeach/pseuds/ValhallaPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Human!Bunny/Jack Frost prompts written for my best friend.</p><p>Chapter 1- Mama<br/>Chapter 2- First Date<br/>Chapter 3- Good Byes<br/>Chapter 4- Don't Be Scared<br/>Chapter 5- All About That Bass (No Treble)<br/>Chapter 6- Easter Sunday<br/>Chapter 7- It's Adventure Time!<br/>Chapter 8- Meeting You Was Unplanned</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mama

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my bestie, who recently got into the Bunny/Jack pairing.

Jack Frost was known very well for his pranks, particularly during winter. And that was back in high school, when he would prank the ever living crap out of his high school sweetheart, Aster Bunnymund, whom he affectionately referred to as 'Bunny'.

Said Bunny was walking toward Jack with a not so friendly expression on his face. “What in the bloody hell have ya been tellin' our kids, Frost Bite?” he asked, backing Jack up until the backs of his thighs hit the mattress of their bed. “What are you talking about, Bunny?” Jack asked, confusion written on his face. “Sophie just pointed at me and called me 'mama', Frost. Was that yer doin'?” he asked, Jack trying in vain to hold his laughter in.

It started with a few light snickers, and then evolved into full blown laughter. “You? The mom? No offense, Bunny, but you really don't look the motherly type!” Jack's laughter died down, and he lay on the bed, chest heaving with each breath he took, giggles still coming from the smaller male. “Laugh it up, Frost Bite. Did ya give her the idea or not?” Bunny asked, arms crossing over his chest.

“Puh-lease, Bunny. If I were going to prank you like that, I'd have Jamie say it first, not Sophie.” Jack said, shaking his head. “Scout's honor, I didn't tell her to call you 'mama'. That thought didn't even cross my mind. You're too manly.” Bunny snorted, backing away from Jack. “Come on, Bunny. It's really not that bad, is it? She's all about you, it's no wonder she associates the word 'mother' with you.” Jack pointed out. “Now. Go finish playing whatever game Sophie wanted to play with you. If you're good, I'll let you lick my icicle later.” he winked at Bunny, who flushed scarlet and left the room.

“Bloody sprite.” Bunny grumbled as the door closed, Jack losing himself in another fit of laughter at his husband's expense.


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny asks Jack out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic for Kayla. Enjoy~

Aster asked him out. Aster freaking Bunnymund, the hottest exchange student in the school, asked -him- out. Jack Frost, him. He couldn't believe it, and he stood staring at the taller, hot Australian like he'd just eaten the last of his favorite ice cream. “Ya been moonin' over me for the last three weeks, Frost Bite. Yes or no?” Aster asked, impatient as always. “Y-yes.” Jack stammered out. “I would love to!” he said a little too quickly for his liking.

Aster grinned, eyes taking in Jack's smaller form. Bleached white hair, very blue eyes, and a slim, lanky build wearing his usual tan skinny jeans and blue hoodie. Black converse shoes on his feet. Jack was adorable, even if he was a pest at times. That was what attracted Aster to Jack in the first place. “I'll pick ya up at six on Friday night, we'll go see a movie.” Jack nodded enthusiastically, face still flushed pink as he darted off and away from the other, his normal cocky confidence melted away and revealing a side of him that Aster hadn't seen before that moment.

Smirking, Aster headed off to class, planning their first date.

The following Friday, Jack anxiously waited for Aster to pick him up, waiting outside for the other male. It was better to have Aster meet his parents later, he thought. Aster finally arrived in a black car, a rather nice one. Jack whistled and got in, nervously putting his seat belt on. “Relax, will ya? It's a date, not marriage.” Bunny said, smiling at Jack. Jack nodded quickly, acting more like a shy girl on her first date than his usual self. Aster found it endearing, wondering if many people confessed to liking the spritely prankster. His name was befitting to his nature.

“Your parents must've had a sense of humor.” Aster said after a while of silence. “I guess so. Or just no creativity.” Jack answered, shrugging. “Yeah, well, better than bein' named after a bloody flower.” Aster pointed out. Jack laughed. “But I like your name! I'm still gonna call you Bunny, though.” he said, Aster rolling his eyes in mock irritation. “Why Bunny?” he asked. “Ya just said ya like my name.” Jack gave Aster a pointed look. “I like your ass, too, but that doesn't mean it's the only thing I like about you.” he said. “Point taken, mate.” Aster said, unable to defend against that one.

Jack just laughed, enjoying the rest of the ride to the mall. They spent the entire evening in the food court chatting rather easily, forgoing the movie. Jack found it way more entertaining and enjoyable, Aster realizing that yep, he was stuck with this kid forever.


	3. Good Byes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Apocalypse? Who would have thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend gives me prompts for these, and I write them. This one was another of her ideas. Just a fair warning, it doesn't have a happy ending. I'll make up for it in the next part.

Reprieves were brief. They were tired, dirty, and so very sick of running. Jack sat still, holding Sophie while Jamie lay against Aster's side. “How did this happen?” Jack whispered, looking at the flickering flames of the fire. They were sitting in an old, abandoned forest far away from civilization. He was tired of running, tired of fighting. Jack had to hand it to his kids for being brave. Just like their father, Aster.

“I dunno, Jackie. Everythin's just gone to shit now.” Aster replied, watching the flames. Food was scarce, but they made sure the kids had enough to eat, even if they had little. That was how it went, the kids came first. There were only three now, which made things a bit easier. “Something has to give eventually.” Aster said again, kissing Jack's temple.

“Oh get a room you lovesick saps.” Pitch sneered, Jack and Aster shooting him a glare. “Do you have to be such a jerk?” Tooth asked, rolling her eyes. “Don't worry about it, Tooth.” Jack said wearily, rubbing at one of his eyes tiredly. “He'll get his eventually.” Jack said again, Aster stretching beside him. They were all on high alert, as they had been for weeks since all of this started.

And then, the sounds started. Jack tensed, Aster moving Jamie closer to Jack. “Aster?” Jack asked, looking up at him with wide blue eyes. “I can buy ya some time. Go.” Aster said, Jack's eyes watering. “Aster, no! We'll all go together!” he argued, Aster shaking his head. “Jackie, think of the kids. Give them a chance to live in a better world.” Aster said, placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. Tooth took Sophie from Jack, holding onto Jamie's hand.

“Aster, there has to be another way!” Jack tried again, Aster motioning to North. The giant Russian man lifted Jack easily, and began to carry him off. Jack watched in pure horror as walkers came out of the woods, heading toward Aster. “Aster!” Jack shouted, watching as his husband was taking down as many walkers as he could. “No! No, no, no! Take Pitch instead! He's an asshole!” Jack screamed, trying his hardest to get away from North and help Aster.

“Good to know you have such little faith in me, Jack.” Pitch drawled. “Especially while watching your husband as he gets mauled by the walkers.” he said again, Jack trying harder to escape. Now, he wanted to beat Pitch's skull in. Aster's screams were something he would never forget, but he had sacrificed himself to save them all.

Jack didn't want to go on. He didn't think he could, not without Aster. They had been together since high school, had gotten married after Jack graduated, and had two beautiful children. He hadn't eaten in three days, and hardly slept when given the chance. “You can't go on like this, Jack.” Tooth murmured the third evening, when he refused his dinner again. “You didn't have something precious taken away from you. You still have North and Baby.” he said, tone bitter.

Tooth sighed. “Jack Frost. Aster gave you and your children a chance to get away. We were outnumbered. I know that what happened to him is horrible, and I also would have gladly sacrificed Pitch, but think of Jamie and Sophie. They need you. Even if Aster is gone, you aren't. Don't let the chance he gave you go to waste.” she said, getting up and heading back to North and the others.

Jack just sat where he was for another two hours before joining the others. The least he could do was make the most of his time left, for Jamie and Sophie.


	4. Don't Be Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Bunny are discovered as a couple, and soon, Jack's entire family knows. Even his creepy uncle, Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another of my best friend's ideas. I did with it what I wanted, and she loved it xD

Jack was horrified. His father was a loudmouth, so soon, his entire family knew that he was gay and dating another young man. Most of his family was accepting, for which he was grateful. But he still wasn't looking forward to the family reunion. His stepmother was arranging the whole thing, and had invited Aster, as well. 

Oddly enough, Aster had accepted her invitation, and so Jack and Aster would be a little more comfortable knowing the other was there. 

But his uncle, Pitch Black, just had to show up. Jack was never thrilled to see him, and it was bad enough they lived within miles of each other. Jack groaned in irritation when Pitch began walking toward them.

“Hello, Jack.” Pitch said, trying to strike up a conversation with his nephew. “Hi, uncle Pitch.” Jack said quietly, not meeting the other's gaze. “I heard some rather interesting news from your father.” Pitch began. Jack tensed, dreading what was coming next. “To think that his only son is an abomination.” he sneered, not noticing Aster's fist flying toward his face until it landed.

“Don't ya ever say anythin' like that to him again.” Aster sneered, glaring at the older man. “Uncle or not, he doesn't have to endure your hateful words.” If Jack hadn't been proud of Aster before, he certainly was now as he watched his uncle cower before Aster. His uncle, with his hurtful, snide words and his cold gaze was afraid of Aster.

As they walked away from Pitch, Jack leaned up and kissed Aster's cheek. “I love you, bunny.” he whispered, Aster smiling. “I love ya too, Frost Bite.”


	5. All About That Bass [No Treble]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a habit of singing while washing dishes. Unfortunately for Aster, Jack picks annoying songs.

Jack was weird to live with, there was no doubt about that. He had finally freed Jack from the not-so-evil clutches of his overprotective father and the other male had moved in with him. It was no walk in the park, seeing how they fought constantly the first two weeks after Jack had moved in, but they had gotten to the point where they were used to each other's quirks.

Jack liked to sing while he washed dishes. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't sing the same bloody song that played on the radio a million times a day. At the moment, Jack was singing the most annoying song in existence, and it was wearing on Aster's nerves. He could barely concentrate on his artwork for his life drawing class as it was, having Jack around to distract him, but this was even more distracting.

“Yeah, my mama she told me don't worry about your size.” Jack sang, Aster sitting in the living room with drawing pages scattered about. 

“She said boys like a little more booty to hold at night.” Jack continued, Aster nearly snapping his charcoal pencil in half. 

“No, I won't be no stick figure silicone Barbie doll.” Aster had had enough. He stood up and walked quietly into the kitchen, arms wrapping around Jack's waist.

“Alright, Frost. I love ya, that includes yer booty, but please stop singing that bloody song.” Aster said, kissing the back of Jack's neck. Jack laughed, Aster barely able to control his smile at the sound. Aster was relieved that Jack had stopped singing the song, but wasn't near ready to let go of Jack yet. 

“I don't see why ya wash the dishes after dinner, love.” Aster complained. “They'll be there to wash in the mornin'.” Jack scoffed at Aster, rolling his eyes. 

“Bunny you're messy and I'll forgive that, but I am not letting dishes sit in the sink all night.” Jack snarked back, Aster grinning. “Besides, it's less of a pain to wash them after dinner, that way I only have to focus on breakfast in the morning.”

“Good point, Frostbite.” Aster said, letting go of Jack and ruffling his hair. “No more singin' that song. Choose a better one, one that won't drive me insane.” Jack laughed and nodded, listening to Aster grumble about annoying songs all the way back into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic for my bestie haha she'll hate me for this, but it's worth it.


	6. Easter Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Easter Sunday, and Jack is exhausted from chasing two year old Sophie around during the day's egg hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, it's been a while. I apologize. Life just kind of caught up with me and I'm having a few problems. But I finally was able to write! I hope you enjoy this, I enjoyed writing it. (:

Easter had come and gone. It was an all day affair, given Aster's love for the holiday. Jack himself preferred the holidays during the colder months. Chasing Sophie around had tired him out. His own two year old was as full of energy on Easter as Jamie was on Christmas. It wasn't hard to tell which child shared Jack's genes, though he and Aster were adamant when others asked that Jamie and Sophie were both of their children.

As Jack carried his still hyperactive two year old daughter inside, he yawned wide, Jamie following suit. “You're usually as full a' energy as Sophie, Jack.” Aster said, laughing softly. “You weren't the one chasing her around the property all day.” Jack shot back, not too tired for his usual snark. Aster rolled his eyes, carrying Jamie up the stairs to his room. “You're staying up with her.” Jack mumbled sleepily, passing Sophie off to Aster once Jamie was in bed.

“Not hard ta tell that Jamie's yours, biologically.” Aster said, covering their son with his blanket. “Jamie had fun today, too. How Sophie is still awake and alert is beyond me.” Jack said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Jamie's forehead. Aster gave a soft laugh, bouncing Sophie a bit in his arms. “She's a toddler, naturally she's gonna have a lotta energy, love.” he said, following Jack downstairs. Despite his tiredness, Aster knew Jack wouldn't leave Aster alone to watch Sophie or Jamie when they couldn't sleep.

“You should sleep, love.” Aster said, settling on the sofa and turning on some toddler learning program on Netflix for Sophie. “Can't sleep without you in the bed.” Jack mumbled, leaning against Aster's shoulder. “Besides, I love spending time with you and Sophie.” he said again, yawning and closing his eyes. “You're already fallin' asleep.” Aster pointed out, Jack huffing out a breath. “Am not.” Aster grinned, letting Jack sleep. Sophie eventually went lax, signaling that she had finally fallen asleep. After putting her to bed, he woke Jack up.

He still ended up carrying his husband to bed.


	7. It's Adventure Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is horrified by the kids show that Jamie is watching, but he can't move in fear of waking Sophie, who had already had a sleepless night.

It had been a stressful few days, that was for sure. Sophie had finally been born, and Jack and Aster were exhausted and taking turns taking care of her. Jack had finally gotten her to sleep curled up against his chest, while their two year old son, Jamie, sat and watched cartoons. Jack was particularly fond of one called Steven Universe, though the concept escaped him most of the time.

He was unusually lucid today, though. Sophie was finally asleep, and Jamie was quietly watching cartoons while Aster was being all domestic and washing laundry. Steven Universe went over, and a new cartoon started playing.

From the beginning, it didn't seem so bad. A dog and a kid, okay. He eyed Abby, their Greyhound, and fixed his attention back onto the television. What started out as something good somehow became horrifying to Jack. What was even going on, why was Jamie's attention focused so intently on something so horrifying? Where the hell was Aster?

It was worse because Jack couldn't move without waking Sophie up, and she'd had a sleepless night already. His eyes darted around the room for Aster, finally settling upon his (sexy) Australian husband. He wasn't paying any attention, and Jack was desperate for it. He let out a small huff, a lock of Sophie's blonde hair moving with his breath. 

Aster FINALLY looked up at Jack. 

“Ya alright, Jackie?” he asked, arching a brow in the manner he always did when curious. Jack let out a soft whine and looked to the television, then back to Aster, mouthing the words 'For the love of the moon, turn it off' at his husband. Aster looked to the television, and snickered when he saw what was playing. “Don't be a baby, Jackie. It's just a kids show. Ye'll be just fine.”

Jack whined again, but Aster just resumed snickering. Ohhhh but he was going to get it later, for all of Jack's suffering through the horror that was called Adventure Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was spawned by a conversation with my bestie, who is horrified by Adventure Time lol I hope you enjoyed this really short update.


	8. Meeting You Was Unplanned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster meets Jack a few months before they start dating, and ponders taking the next step a month into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say the rating would go up, but this is pretty tame in comparison to what it could be haha

Soul mates. The mere idea of it made Aster want to gag. Surely, such a thing didn't exist. And the idea of if you had a soul mate, you might never find them? Complete crap, he'd say.

But nothing prepared him for the meeting that changed his life. 

He had just transferred in from Australia, and had already made a fair share of enemies on his first day of school at the local high school in Burgess. Well, enough enemies that dared mess with a six foot four athletic and toned senior. They were bloomin' idiots, he thought. They didn't stand a chance.

Although it wasn't without fault, and he knew that. But really, it wasn't his fault that he had a rather nasty habit of speaking his mind whenever he saw fit. He seemed to really be the source of amusement for a junior by the name of Jackson Overland-Frost. Jack Frost, to everyone else. It seemed to fit, seeing how he pranked Aster every chance he got.

He was a scrawny, short thing, compared to Aster. At only five foot four, he was a good foot shorter than Aster. Somehow, he wondered if Jack ever got enough to eat, he was so thin. He tried not to dwell on it. Dwelling on it would mean admitting that he liked Jack Frost. He was never overly fond of winter, and that's what this kid reminded him of. Asking him out had been a bit weird, Aster had never dated another guy or even considered himself as gay. He still didn't, Jack was just that special.

He certainly was cute, though. Awkward as hell, but cute. Did he love him? No. No dwelling on it.

This day was like any other. Aster was sitting in the library during his free period, doing his homework for the day. While he was praised for his good grades so far, he had a bit of trouble with American English. Jack was the one to help him, since they had the same free period and literature classes. Jack said it was because Aster was from Australia, and some of their words and spellings were different, plus the slang was very different here than it was in Australia. They had been dating for about a month at this point.

Aster finally decided he'd had enough. He had backed Jack into a table, stopping only when Jack was forced onto it on his back. He looked scared, at first, until he realized what Aster was up to. He accepted the kiss Aster pressed to his lips. 

Hell, it wasn't awkward at all. Aster was doomed. He was in love with Jack Frost, the kid he'd asked out on a whim because of a silly crush. Jack was as good to him as he was to Jack, regardless of silly arguments. 

The sound of a feminine throat clearing brought both males back to reality, and Aster pulled away from Jack, both looking at Aster's classmate, Toothiana, or Ana, as everyone called her. 

“It's nice and all that you two are dating and in love, but this is a library.” she whispered, looking behind herself cautiously. 

Aster looked back to Jack, who had righted himself and was sitting on the edge of the table with a huge grin on his face. “Rather you than Pitch.” Jack said to Ana, accepting her warm hug with a smile. 

Aster rolled his eyes, settling back in his seat and discretely adjusting himself under the table. Jack did have a point, though. Pitch was notorious in the school for being the biggest asshole. He loved messing with Jack, which pissed Aster off to no end. It was like he was jealous or something, though Jack assured Aster that he and Pitch were never a thing. Jack disliked the older teenager.

“Still having trouble with American English?” Ana asked, sitting opposite of Aster while Jack practically settled in his lap.

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Aster said, groaning. “How did you adjust? Didn't you grow up in the British part of India?” he asked.

Ana nodded, sighing softly. She was still homesick, too. “It gets easier, over time.” she said, patting Aster's hand. “I still find myself correcting what I write, but it's gotten a lot easier in the last few months.”

Aster groaned, slumping in his seat. It didn't feel like he would ever get used to the differences, and the only good things about living in a new country were Jack and Ana.

“Come on, Kangaroo.” Jack said as the bell rang. It was their last period for the day, and Jack usually drove Aster home. Jack laughed when Aster mumbled something about not being a kangaroo as he gathered their belongings.

Jack usually brought Aster straight home and stayed for a while, so it was unusual that Jack brought him to his house. He lived with an older cousin, whereas Aster lived with his mother and several sisters. Jack always felt overwhelmed at Aster's house.

Not that Aster blamed him, his sisters could be a bit overbearing. Jack had one sister, but she lived with their parents in another state. Jack had stayed behind to finish school where he had friends and knew his way around. 

Aster followed Jack inside, many questions on his mind. He didn't want to ask any questions, seeing how determined Jack was about something Aster couldn't place. He seemed a bit nervous, too, Aster noted. Jack could barely keep his hands off of Aster most of the time, but he seemed to be focused on something else entirely. 

Aster didn't know what that was until he heard the lock on Jack's bedroom door click into place. “Plannin' something, Jackie?” Aster asked, arching a brow. Jack's face flushed red, and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he looked to the floor. 

“You don't want me, then?” Jack asked, biting his lip. He sounded close to tears, and the idea of not wanting Jack was absurd.

“Who told ya such a thing, love?” Aster asked, tilting Jack's face back up and staring into ice blue eyes. “Do ya have any idea how hard it is to keep my hands to myself?” he asked, placing his other hand on one of Jack's hips. 

Jack's face flushed, and a few tears escaped his eyes. He had been told many times that no one would ever want him, so to know how badly Aster wanted him had him in tears.

“Don't ever let anyone tell you that you're not wanted, got it?” Aster said softly, pulling Jack closer. He received a shaky nod in return, Jack's tears wetting his shirt while his hands clenched the fabric tightly. “It's all a lie. You're wanted, Jackie. So very much.” Aster said again, kissing the top of Jack's head. He knew it couldn't have been Jack's father, the man was all about his son.

He had a vague idea of who it was that had told Jack that no one would want him, and he planned to confront the other teen later, but he had more pressing matters on his hands. Namely showing Jack how much he wanted him.

He pulled away slightly, kissing Jack when he looked up at Aster questioningly. Jack tentatively returned Aster's kiss, deepening it when he felt Aster's thumbs wipe away his tears.

The kiss quickly grew heated, and Jack pushed Aster over to his bed. Gently pushing the tall Australian, he straddled his lap once Aster was seated on the edge of the mattress. Aster arched a brow, but didn't fight it.

He wanted Jack, and he would give Jack everything that he wanted. And right now, it was more than obvious that Jack wanted him. 

He let his hands roam, one slipping up the back of Jack's shirt, and the other resting on his hip. Aster pulled away after a moment. “How far do you want to take this?” he asked Jack, stroking his cheek with one hand.

“As far as you're comfortable with going.” Jack said, pressing his lips against Aster's jaw teasingly.

“You're the one that'll be sore tomorrow.” Aster pointed out, Jack rolling his eyes. Aster grinned against Jack's throat, hands at his boyfriend's hips.

“Do you even know where it goes?” Jack asked, arching a brow. “You've obviously never been with another guy before.” He said, earning a frown from Aster.

“I've told you, I'm not gay, I just love and want you.” Aster said, pulling Jack closer. “Besides, I've done my research.” he whispered cheekily into Jack's ear.

Jack flushed a vibrant shade of red, obvious on his pale skin. “You researched this?” he asked, his voice barely audible. Aster rolled his eyes.

“Yes. Because hurting you is the last thing I wanted when the time came.” Aster pointed out, kissing Jack sweetly. Jack blushed again, opening his mouth to say something, but then thinking better of it. Aster smiled at Jack. “We don't have to do anything right now, love.”

Jack nodded, leaning into Aster. “It's not that I don't want to. I'm just nervous.” he said softly, face pressed against Aster's neck. He felt Aster's arms wrap around him, and he smiled.

“We could start out slow.” Aster suggested, hands moving down to Jack's thighs. Jack was obviously more worked up than he was. He smirked when he heard Jack's sharp inhale when he tugged them closer.

“Want me to make you feel good?” Aster murmured into Jack's ear, hand sliding along the inside of Jack's thigh. Jack nodded a bit too eagerly for his own taste, allowing Aster to lay him down on the bed.

“This won't hurt, I promise.” Aster said softly, unbuttoning Jack's pants and sliding the zipper down slowly. Jack let out a soft whine when Aster pulled his hands away long enough to tug both his pants and boxers down over his hips, Jack flushing profusely.

“You're beautiful, love.” Aster said, giving Jack a gaze of approval. 

“Like you would have it any other way.” Jack retorted playfully, his usual snark present. Oh, but he would pay for that.

Aster descended on him suddenly, and Jack yelped at the sudden pleasure. “What happened to 'going slow', Aster?” Jack whined out, gripping the sheets beneath him. He swore he could feel Aster grin around him, but he really didn't care at the moment. All he could think about was how much better this felt when it was actually happening, and not just happening in his head.

He bit back a shout when he came, admittedly sooner than he would have liked, and looked down in time to see Aster swallowing and then licking his lips. His own hand was moving past Jack's field of vision, but he knew exactly what Aster was up to.

“Good, Jackie?” Aster panted out, Jack only nodding, unable to really form coherent words. He slumped back onto the bed, eyes sliding shut. He vaguely felt Aster join him before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	9. Explanation of Thread Discontinuation

First of all, I want to thank all of you that read this little series of ficlets. I appreciate each and every one of you. This thread is finished as of 10/21/2015 at 8:26pm CST for the following reason:

I wrote these for a former friend. I once considered her my best friend. We had a huge falling out, it was all really messed up, and I won't go into what happened, but we're no longer friends or in contact with each other. It was for the best, we were toxic to each other. It was not ended on good terms. Things actually ended very badly. I'm not at all affected by it, though, so no worries there. I stopped caring about her and the friendship months ago, that's why there haven't been any updates on this thread.

BUT there is also some good news coming from all of this. While I refuse to continue things on this particular thread because it was for her, this series of ficlets that I come up with WILL be continued on a different thread. I'm not abandoning you guys, I promise! I've gone too far into this to abandon it, and the reception I've gotten on this is AMAZING. You're all amazing. <3 I'm not jumping ship on one of my OTPs and favorite fandoms. Just please understand that I'm also busy with work and other fics, videos, and art pieces, so I may not update often, though I WILL try to!

You've all been so good to me, so amazing with your feedback and kudos and comments, and I even got bookmarks! So thank you for that, and I'll see you on the new thread, once I start it! (:

~ValhallaPeach


End file.
